Woolly Howl
|Source = Franchise}} The Woolly Howl is a Strike Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and also makes an appearance in School of Dragons. There is an extremely rare breed of the Woolly Howl called the Snoggletog Wraith. Official Description Physical Appearance Woolly Howl Egg.png Titan Wing Woolly Howl.png|Titan Wing Egg The eggs are oval and looks somewhat like regular bird eggs. They are rather plain, normally found pale brown or tan. They have patterns that look like tan spots packed closely together on their shell. Hatchling to Adult The Woolly Howl's appearance is similar to that of a Night Fury, but it has smaller eyes, and its wing structure resembles that of a Skrill's. Its body is covered in fine dark scales, which at a distance, look like fur. It has a dark brown coloration on its back and a pale brown coloration on its underside, wings and tail fins. It has a unique vibrant purple eye color, as well as a purple tongue. There are no spines or spikes along its whole body, but it has a small hump at the withers on the original Dragons: Rise of Berk version that creates a sloped back. The dark brown coloration and the shape of its scales resemble that of a golden eagle's feathers or a brown bear's fur, and is named due to its strong resemblance to a woolly mammoth. From the School of Dragons size, it is slightly larger than the Night Fury, the Skrill and the Snow Wraith. Titan Wing Titan Woolly Howl are larger and stronger than adult ones. They have much larger scales, especially on the tips of their wings, which are almost as long as the wing's breadth. Those scales appear to be a little sharp at the edge. Their scales are light purple in color, with tints of blue at the tip of their scales. The scales gradually turn darker in color as it progresses to the edge of its wings. There are razor sharp talons by the end of their wing bones. Their entire body, apart from its belly, is covered with large scales. It is also worth noting that the Titan Woolly Howl in the Dragons: Rise of Berk game displays a pair of short antlers, which would make it one of the only antlered dragons in existence. Abilities Endurance The Woolly Howl is an extremely tough dragon, able to last long and battle. Woolly Howls are also able to tolerate blizzard storms and fly within it seemingly unaffected. Firepower The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragons which can shoot ice blasts. Being in the Strike Class, it can fire its highly explosive Ice blasts from a far distance with a lot power and pin-point accuracy. Its blast consists of hail, which is sustained in a spiral in School of Dragons. Speed and Agility The Woolly Howl, like all Strike Class dragons, has blazing speed and is incredibly stealthy in high places where there is snow and blizzards. The Woolly Howl is among the fastest dragons; according to the School of Dragons stats, it is equally as fast a Snow Wraith. The Woolly Howl is bulkier than most Strike Class dragons but is still quite agile. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, it spins in the air even when it ascends. Stealth The Woolly Howl's pale coloration enables it to blend in with the clouds and mountain ranges it lives in. Its claws on its wings may allow it to cling to mountainsides. While its belly is pale, it blends in with the clouds when viewed from below. Its darker brown back blends in with thee darker mountains when viewed from above. Intelligence As a Strike Class dragon, the Woolly Howl is highly intelligent, which was later confirmed by School of Dragons. Weaknesses The Woolly Howl's bulkier body and larger size compared to other Strike Class dragons makes it less maneuverable when compared to other members of the class. Behavior and Personality The Woolly Howl's ability to resist blizzard storms gives it the advantage over other dragons. They can use this to make an ambushed attack on their prey like a Snow Wraith. Like all Strike Class dragons, the Woolly Howl is stealthy and very dangerous. Its pale belly camouflages with the clouds, and it can fire its ice blast when not being spotted, similar to an unexpected hailstorm. Its brown coloration may allow it to camouflage on craggy mountainsides, though this is unconfirmed. Like all Strike Class dragons, it is highly intelligent. A powerful dragon like this will need to be taught to behave and act like a responsible dragon. Its high intelligence makes it a difficult but excellent dragon for training. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Woolly Howl first debuted in ''Rise of Berk, along with its Titan Wing form. The subspecies, Snoggletog Wraith and the individual, Wise Wind also appeared in it. ''School of Dragons The Woolly Howl was then adapted into ''School of Dragons. Trivia *The Woolly Howl is the first new addition to the Strike Class since the first film. *Until the Snow Wraith was introduced, the Woolly Howl was the only Strike Class dragon whose fire type didn't involve a type of plasma. The Skrill breathes lightning and the Night Fury breathes a blast that consists of acetylene and oxygen, as well as electricity, also known as a plasma blast. *The Woolly Howl is one of the very few species of dragons that doesn't have spines or spikes on its body. *The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, Snow Wraith, Death Song, Razorwhip, Catastrophic Quaken, Triple Stryke and the Snaptrapper. *In Rise of Berk, the Woolly Howl is one of the few dragons that doesn't fold its wings while on their platforms. But in School of Dragons, the Woolly Howl folds its wings when standing. *Like many other dragons, the Woolly Howl can control the force of it's ice blast. **It is possible that the Woolly Howl has two types of ice shot: a fully formed blast or several smaller, weaker shots. However, this remains unconfirmed by the franchise. *The Woolly Howl's egg is very similar to the Sand Wraith's egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk. References Site Navigation pl: Woolly Howl de: Wollgeheul es: Aullido Lanudo ru: Лохматый Вой Category:Fast Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Medium Dragons